Derrotado
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: Subido 4ª cap. Hay algo que Kenshin sabe pero que no quiere decir, qué será? R&R FELIZ 2007 A TODOSAS
1. Derrotado

_**Derrotado**_

_Tokio_

_Comienzos de los disturbios entre IshinShishi y Bakufu. _

_**Estoy aquí contándome  
a mi mismo lo que fui.  
Recordaré las veces que corriste tras de mi.  
Yo vacié mi esencia  
en cada verso que escribí  
y volcaré la rabia y el desprecio...**_

Battousai caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Tokio. Era la primera vez que venía a esta ciudad y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo bien. La guerra ya estaba muy avanzada y seguramente este sería uno de sus últimos encargos como asesino para el_ Ishin_. Su objetivo era un famoso aristócrata local, que estaba decidido a defender al _Bakumatsu_ a capa y espada, sembrando dudas sobre el _Ishin_ por todo Tokio y ello no lo gustaba a Katsura.

**_Quiero saltar para olvidar,  
estrellarme en el fondo del mar,  
quiero volar para soñar que es mejor así.  
No dejaré de enloquecer  
aunque el suelo muestre su frialdad.  
_**_**Me abandoné y no volveré  
a respirar por ti.**_

Por eso le mandaban a él, porque querían que aquello sirviese de ejemplo para todos los que estuvieran contra la Restauración. Battousai nunca fallaba y esta vez no sería la primera.

Siguió avanzando un poco más, hasta llegar a un cruce de caminos, donde giró a la derecha y se encontró con un pequeño grupo de tres samuráis, entre los que estaba su objetivo. Cuando estaba bastante cerca, habló: ****

Me confundí remando en la batalla del vivir.  
Malgasté la munición  
en guerras sin sufrir.  
Ejecuté a pobres inocentes sin razón  
y condené a cadena perpetua  
al corazón.

-Tetsuhiro Omura. No me une ninguna afrenta personal con usted, pero me temo que esta noche he de acabar con su vida.

-Jaja, eso está por ver...

-Identifícate!- gritó uno de los samuráis

-No merece la pena que le diga mi nombre a alguien que va a morir, pero te lo diré- Kenshin puso la mano sobre la empuñadura- mi nombre es... _Hittokiri Battousai_

En un rapidísimo movimiento con la muñeca, descuartizó a los dos hombres que se interponían en su camino y quedó frente Tetsuhiro, que desenfundó, creyendo que serviría de algo, pero Kenshin, con un _Batto _perfecto, partió la espada en dos y con ello mató al objetivo. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Limpió la sangre de su espada y cuando ya se iba, un llanto de niña llamó su atención.****

Quiero saltar para olvidar,  
estrellarme en el fondo del mar,  
quiero volar para soñar que es mejor así.  
No dejaré de enloquecer  
aunque el suelo muestre su frialdad.  
_**Me abandoné y no volveré  
a respirar por ti.**_

Se giró y se encontró con dos ojos azules ahogados en llanto. Katsura le había dicho que no podía dejar ni un solo testigo, pero Kenshin era incapaz de hacer daño a esa criatura... una titánica lucha interior se libró en su interior cuando, apuntando con su katana al cuello de la niña, que tendría unos 5 años, le preguntó:

-Qué haces aquí?

La pequeña, en lugar de dejar de llorar, continuó con su llanto mientras decía:

-Mi... papá... se fue...

Kenshin se dispuso a matar a esa niña tonta, que se le ocurría salir de noche sólo por su padre. Sostuvo la espada en alto y se preparó para el golpe final... ****

Alguna vez siento miedo  
al mirarme en el espejo  
esperando la cordura  
que no tuve ni retengo.  
Ahora el tiempo se hace eterno,  
se ha parado por momentos,  
la duda...lo aguantaré

Entonces, la espada se incrustó en la pared, pasando a unos pocos centímetros de la cabeza de la niña. Kenshin se maldijo interiormente por ser tan débil y no ser capaz de acabar con esa patética vida, pero... una voz interior le decía que no podía, que no estaba bien.

-Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

-Kaoru...- respondió la chica.****

Quiero saltar para olvidar,  
estrellarme en el fondo del mar,  
quiero volar para soñar que es mejor así.  
No dejaré de enloquecer  
aunque el suelo muestre su frialdad.  
_**Me abandoné y no volveré  
a respirar por ti.**_

**Notas del Autor: **En principio es un one-shot, pero si os gusta la idea, puede que la siga.

Está basada en el videoclip de Derrotado, de Savia, que os recomiendo firmemente. Se puede encontrar en varios sitios, entre ellos la página del grupo savia.ws y en muchas otras y va, más o menos, de la piedad en los campos de batalla.Espero vuestras opiniones y gracias por leer.

Antes de irme, comentaros que "One", de U2, ha sido nombrada por los espectadores de VH1 y un grupo de expertos como la canción con la letra más bonita de la historia. De verdad, se lo merecen. En breve, colgaré en alguna de mis actualizaciones, la traducción de algunos discursos de Bono, que merecen la pena de verdad.

Me despido

michel 8 8 8


	2. La Pequeña Kaoru

_**La Pequeña Kaoru**_

La noche ya estaba mucho más que entrada y Battousai andaba lentamente por la calle, expresando claramente una molestia, seguramente debida al pequeño bulto de su espalda.

-Maldita conciencia mía…

Llevaba musitado eso desde que 10 minutos antes la pequeña se quedara dormida en su espalda, rodeando con sus pequeños bracitos su fuerte cuello, mientras se dirigían al domicilio de la niña para devolverla a su abuelo, o quienquiera que fuese el responsable de la niña y decirle un par de cosas sobre los lugares en los que debía dejar a la jovencita.

**-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

-Y… dónde vives, Kaoru?- preguntó Kenshin, intentando calmar a la joven con una media-sonrisa y consiguiéndolo.

-En el Dojo Kamiya.

Sabía donde quedaba ese sitio, había pasado por allí para llegar hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Quieres que te lleve?

-Gracias…- respondió ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que emocionó inexplicablemente al duro samurái.

**-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

Y ahora se encontraba cargando a la señorita hasta su casa y como le viera Sano… No, mejor no pensar en esa remota posibilidad.

Cuando por fin llegó al domicilio de la pequeña, tocó en la puerta varias veces y, como nadie abría, optó por empujar la puerta que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba abierta, sin ningún tipo de candado.

Silenciosamente, Battousai entró en la casa y se sorprendió al no notar ninguna energía en toda la zona, cosa poco común teniendo en cuenta que en aquella casa debía de vivir alguien que se hiciese cargo de esa niña y, una persona de esas características, jamás dejaría sola a una niña pequeña, a menos que… no existiera esa persona, pero eso era algo imposible, ya que algún amigo debía de tener su padre para que se hiciera cargo de la pequeña en su ausencia. El joven, considerando la posibilidad, remota, de que su sexto sentido fallara, dejó a la pequeña en lo que parecía ser un salón-comedor, poco común aunque existente, y recorrió la casa en busca de quienquiera que se encargara de la pequeña, pero no había rastro de ninguna otra persona, aparte de la pequeña, ya que sólo había un futón en toda la casa y era de tamaño reducido, aparte de estar deshecho, así que volvió al salón-comedor, de donde cogió a Kaoru y la llevó a su cuarto, depositándola suavemente en su futón.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando una sensación nueva y extraña le oprimió el pecho: cariño. Se había encariñado con la niña en esos 15 minutos que llevaba con ella y ahora su maldita conciencia le decía que debía quedarse con ella y velar su sueño.

Rodeó el futón, se apoyó contra una de las paredes y se dejó caer, apoyando su espalda contra la misma y su katana reposando sobre su hombro. Por una noche fuera del cuartel, no pasaría nada, no? Además, seguro que _Katsura-sensei_ le entendía.

Durante un rato más, concentró sus pensamientos en otros asuntos hasta quedar final y profundamente dormido, como no lo había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

_A la mañana siguiente_

La durmiente Kaoru, cansada ya de tanto rodar en la cama, comenzó a desperezarse lentamente y, mientras realizaba esa tediosa acción, un curioso olor a comida llamó su atención, consiguiendo que se acercara rápidamente a la cocina, ya que el doctor Gensai estaba de viaje y Megumi, Ayame y Sasume, solían despertarla antes de ir a cocinar, para así poder hablar más con ella, así que tenía que ser otra persona…

Cuando llegó a la cocina, intentó ser tan sigilosa como pudo y comenzó a observar como un samurai pelirrojo cocinaba algo que, sinceramente, tenía un olor que daba hambre.

-Entra, chica- dijo él, sin volverse- el desayuno estará enseguida

A pesa de su dulce voz, Kaoru notaba que no era uno de esos hombres que sonreían a menudo y cuya vida se regía por el azar y el acero, o lo que es lo mismo: era un samurái.

Dubitativa, Kaoru entró en la estancia y se situó a un lado de la pequeña mesa del comedor, esperando a que el samurái sirviera la comida. Instantes después, el pelirrojo se volvió y depositó frente a ella un cuenco de arroz, un pequeño pescadito asado y otro cuenco, pero con sopa, para ayudarla a bajar la comida.

Kaoru esperó unos instantes, mientras rezaba en silencio una plegaria de agradecimiento por los alimentos y, después, comenzó a comer, emitiendo sonidos que indicaban que le había gustado bastante la comida. Cuando ya casi había acabado, se fijó en que Kenshin no había comido y le preguntó:

-Señor Samurái, porque no come?

-No tengo hambre- respondió serio, deseando que la niña acabase para así poder irse de allí.

-Pero, debería de comer algo, si no, se quedará usted tan flaco que no podrá con su espada…

-Ya comeré cuando tenga hambre, pero ahora no tengo y por eso no como.

Kaoru, aún deseando hacer más preguntas, prefirió callar y acabar su comida. Cuando lo hizo, notó como el espadachín se disponía a irse y entonces notó algo en él y, curiosa, le preguntó:

-Disculpe, qué le pasó en la mejilla?

-No es de tu incumbencia, niña.

-Pero…

Kenshin ignoró la respuesta de la pequeña y siguió su camino hasta la puerta, cuando cayó en la cuenta de un ligero detalle…

-Niña, vive alguien contigo?

Kaoru, pensando que si le respondía se alegraría y contestaría a sus preguntas, le respondió:

-Pues no… pero Gensai oji-chan, viene mucho y la doctora Megumi viene todos los días para las comidas y siempre viene con Ayame-chan y Sasume-chan.

En cuanto oyó el nombre de Megumi, Kenshin palideció.

"No, no es posible, tienen que haber muchas doctoras Megumi en todo Tokio, es imposible que ésta sea la novia de Sano… es imposible…"

-Y, cuál es su nombre, Señor Samurái?

Kenshin estaba dándose la vuelta para partir sin responder a la niña, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una muchacha de unos 20 años, acompañada de dos niñas pequeñas, escondidas tras la falda de la mayor, que miraba a Kenshin con cara de asombro.

-Himura!- exclamó ella, tapándose la boca con la mano.

-No es lo que parece, Megumi, todo tiene una explicación…- respondió él, agitando las manos nerviosamente frente a él mismo.

"La que se me viene encima…"- se dijo a sí mismo el pobre Himura, al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba por ocurrirle.

**Notas del Autor: **Ey, qué tal? Bien, vale, lo reconozco, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero en el momento en el que mi madre me devolvió el ordenador, me dispuse a subir todos los capítulos que les debía, pero me di cuenta de que ya no estaban en mi PC.Exacto, le había entrado un virus apesar de tener su McAffe así que... a reescribirlo toca. Para paliar un poco la espera, publiqué Mi Heroína, que la tenía moriéndose de risa en alguna carpeta de mi PC y que me parece que no ha tenido demasaidoéxito, ya que sigue con 0 reviews, a pesra de que ha sido leída por 36 personas ya... bueno, ahora me dispongo a responder a sus reviews y a pedirles que por favor esperen a que acabe de reescribir todos los caps. Gomen.

CiNtHiA: Muchas gracias por todo, jeje y espero que te guste el 2º cap.

skaevan: Cuánto tiempo! Muchas gracias y lo siento si he tardado demasiado. Espero que te guste.

liana: Muchas gracias y aquí te dejo la continuación que espero disfrutes

Ane Himura: Muchas gracias y espero que te guste, jeje.

Maat Sejmet: Muchas gracias y sí, tienes razón, porque si lío ahora a Ken con Kao, será un poco pedofílicay... eso no me gusta nada, así que ya encontraré algo para unirlos, no te preocupes, jeje.

Kaerii Himura: Muchas gracias y, ya que lo pides con tantas ganas, lo sigo, jeje.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto y no reviewean y también a los que lo hacen, ya que espero reviews de ambos grupos en este 2 cap, pliiiiiis, o si no no lo sigo... ustedes veran.

Volviéndoles a pedir que lean Mi Heroína, para así tener alguna opinión

se despide

michel 8 8 8


	3. Hittokiri Niñera Battousai

**Notas previas:**He cambiado la fecha de la historia, desde el final, hasta el principio de los problemas del Bakumatsu. He realizado también esa modificación en el primer cap, que contenía las fechas. Perdón por las molestias

_**Hittokiri Niñera Battousai**_

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó...- dijo Megumi, después de que Kenshin le hubiera relatado todo lo que había ocurrido- Supongo que podría comentarle algo a Sanosuke...- murmuró ella, bastante bajito como para que no lo oyeran las niñas que jugaban en la otra esquina de la habitación, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kenshin si lo hiciera.

-No! Por favor, no! Si Sano se entera, enseguida le dará la vuelta a tus palabras y entre él y Yahiko lo extenderán por todo Japón en apenas una semana!.

-Jaja, tranquilo Ken, no le contaré nada, pero debes de saber que no te iría mal buscarte una buena coartada, porque se están empezando a extender rumores... de varios tipos sobre lo que hiciste anoche.

Kenshin sorprendido, pero también intrigado, le preguntó:

-Y... qué dicen?

-Pues verás, Sano dijo que encontraste a una fulana y te fuiste con ella a un burdel, Yahiko aseguró que te habían herido y estabas en algún hospital callejero, yo creía que te habías emborrachado y estabas durmiendo la mona por ahí y Katsura dijo...

-Cómo? _Katsura-sensei _también?

-Sí y él dijo que lo más probable era que te hubieras perdido, sin embargo Takasugi dijo que te habían hecho prisionero... y me parece que es el que más se acerca a la verdad.

-Pero, qué dices? Yo sólo estaba esperando a que tú vinieras para hacerte cargo de la chiquilla.

-Sí claro y... prepararle el desayuno?

-Ehm... cómo lo sabes?

-Kenshin, de verdad crees que una niña de 5 años podría cocinar algo aceptable?

Battousai prefirió callar, porque sabía que si seguía, al final Megumi encontraría la forma de darle la vuelta a sus palabras y él acabaría admitiendo que se había encariñado con la niña y Battousai jamás admitiría eso, no señor.

-Bien, si me disculpas, he de retirarme para aclarar todo este malentendido con Katsura y el resto, antes de que Sano comience a decir algo sobre que tengo un hijo secreto y he ido a visitarlo, como le hizo al pobre Ichiro.

-Jaja, es verdad- río Megumi, al recordar que el pobre se pasó una semana entera convenciendo a sus allegados de que no tenía ningún hijo secreto... aunque prácticamente nadie le creyó- Pues gracias por cuidar de ella, Kenshin, ya nos veremos por la noche.

-Sí.

Battousai se levantó dispuesto a retirarse, pero Kaoru le cogió de la manga y le dio un tirón, que hizo que le asesino bajara la cabeza y prestara atención a lo que le iba a decir:

-No te vayas...

Battousai se agachó, quedó frente a frente con Kaoru y le contestó:

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme – cerró los ojos para sonreír un poco y cuando los volvió a abrir, no eran los ojos de Battousai, sino los ojos de un niño muy parecido a ese asesino, un adolescente llamado Kenshin Himura, quienes miraban fijamente a la pequeña- pero te aseguro que un día de éstos volveré para jugar contigo y con tus amigas, vale?

La niña dudó un instante y dándole un beso en la mejilla marcada por la cicatriz, le dijo:

-De acuerdo.

En ese instante, Kenshin agradeció estar de espaldas a Megumi, porque si ella hubiera visto cuan rojo estaba, seguramente habría pensado cosas equivocadas, que le habría contado rápidamente a Sanosuke y aquello no entraba en sus planes, precisamente.

Se levantó y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, volviendo a tener unos ojos dorados y atemorizadores y se fue de allí.

Cuando ya estaba a varias calles de distancia, se paró y se acarició la mejilla, recordando el inocente beso de Kaoru y a consecuencia de ello, también recordó como se la hizo, diez años atrás, en el día en que asesinaron a sus padres.

**-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

_Hace diez años_

_En un barrio de las afueras de Kyoto_

En una de las pequeñas casas de tres habitaciones que había en el barrio, un niño de apenas unos cinco años, jugaba con un pequeño palo de madera a ser samurái, mientras su madre tejía a su lado.

Eran una familia normal y corriente, un padre samurái de bajo rango, una madre ama de casa y un hijo con sueños de ser samurái.

La noche era tranquila, con un cielo despejado y oscuro, que transmitía esa misma tranquilidad.

El chico proseguía con sus "ejercicios", mientras su madre sonreía ante cada caída de su hijo. Durante una de aquellas caídas, llegó el cabeza de familia, Shunsuke Himura, que saludó a su mujer y removió el cabello de su hijo, que rió ante la caricia. Sus padres le miraban amorosamente cuando la puerta estalló.

El padre rápidamente se dirigió a investigar y poco después, tras unos gritos de dolor y sonidos de espadas chocándose, apareció en la cocina-comedor donde estaba el resto de su familia, tambaleándose y sangrando por un costado.

-Idos...

Logró murmurar, antes de que un individuo, con aspecto de bandido entrara en la habitación, y le cortara la cabeza.

El bandido sonrió y tras él apareció otro de ellos.

-Ahora tú pagarás por la muerte de nuestros camaradas, zorra...

La madre del pequeño le cubrió entre sus brazos, pero rápidamente los asaltantes se lo quitaron y lo lanzaron a la otra esquina de la habitación, para a continuación romper los ropajes de la mujer, dejándola desnuda y bajándose los _hakama, _dispuestos a violarla.

El pequeño, bastante enfurecido, cogió su palo de madera y se lanzó contra ellos, pero antes de que se acercara, le cogieron del brazo y le lanzaron contra la pared de papel, rompiéndola y dejando al chico sangrando por la mejilla izquierda, que había golpeado contra la pared y el suelo.

Mientras, en la habitación la mujer se defendía y golpeaba a los agresores, pero éstos, más fuertes, la sujetaron e intentaron penetrarla, sin embargo ella, encontró fuerzas de algún lugar de su corazón y le dio una patada en la cara al que se disponía a violarla y éste, aún más enfurecido, le clavó la katana y tras sacarla de su cuerpo inerte, continuó con su intención, mientras su compañero también se divertía.

El joven intentó levantarse, pero como en la caída se le había roto un brazo, le costó bastante y cuando lo consiguió vio como una sombra se materializaba frente al agujero, traspasaba la pared, rompiéndola aún más y dijo:

-Alto!

Los delincuentes se giraron y le gritaron.

-No eres quién para meterte, así que vete.

-Me temo que no.

Antes de que el que había matado a la Señora Himura pudiera recoger su katana para atacar, sintió como todo lo que quedaba por encima de sus orejas desaparecía, para no volver a sentir nada más. Su compañero abrió la boca asombrado y antes de que pudiera volver a cerrarla o realizar cualquier otra acción, se encontró con la katana del desconocido atravesando su boca y su cuello, hasta que la empuñadura le golpeó los dientes negros e infectados, rompiéndolos.

El salvador sacó su katana de la boca de la víctima y la limpió en los ropajes del muerto, esbozando una mueca de asco. Salió de la cabaña y se quedó mirando fijamente al niño, que tenía una mueca extraña en el rostro. No era odio, no era alegría, no era perplejidad, era algo que él no había visto en su vida y por ello, en contra de sus hábitos, habló con él.

-Lo lamento- le dijo.

Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a hablar.

-Cómo te llamas, hijo?

-Himura, Shinta Himura.

-Verás, Shinta es un nombre bastante dulce como para ser de un samurái, a partir de ahora tu nombre será Kenshin.

-Ken... shin...?

-Así es y te entregaré el arma más mortífera que jamás haya creado un ser humano. El _Hitten Mitsurugi Ryû._

Después de aquello, Kenshin entrenó con Seijuro hasta que un año atrás, comenzara a trabajar para / con Katsura y los suyos, el bando de Choushuu, obteniendo apenas un mes después, el sobrenombre menos nombrado a plena luz y más usado entre cuchicheos, él era... _Hittokiri Battousai_.

**-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

El Hittokiri continuaba detenido y acariciándose la mejilla, pues nadie tocaba ahí, desde que le fuera sanada por el propio Seijuro Hiko.

Aún sumido en su ensimismamiento, no se percató del brillo asesino que adornaba los ojos de tres samuráis que pasaron junto a él, bajo el estandarte de algún señor feudal y murmurando algo sobre un estúpido Kashin.

Battousai avanzó un poco, pero apenas 2 minutos después, cayó en la cuenta de dos detalles muy importantes: Aquellos hombres portaban el emblema de Aizu, que era enemiga de los suyos y si no le habían reconocido era porque su objetivo era otro y entonces recordó que mencionaron algo sobre un estúpido Kashin... Battousai intentó unos instantes recordar por qué conocía ese nombre hasta que, pálido de terror, recordó que el Dojo de la pequeña Kaoru instruía a sus alumnos en el _Kamiya Kashin Ryû_, técnica que dominaba un compañero suyo, y que el padre de Kaoru no estaba en casa, así que quizás hubiera se hubiera metido en problemas con el Bakufu...

-_Kuso..._- musitó el joven, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia la casa de Kaoru, deseando, por el bien de los asaltantes, que no le hayan tocado ni un solo pelo de su preciosa cabeza a Kaoru...

Battousai corría y corría y seguía corriendo hasta que vio de reojo como uno de los tres samuráis aún estaba en la puerta, aparentemente vigilando.

Sin preocuparse por el sonido de sus pasos, corrió hasta llegar donde se encontraba el samurái, dándole apenas tiempo de acercar su mano hasta la empuñadura, cuando Kenshin ya le había atravesado la cabeza de oreja a oreja.

Sacó la espada con violencia y entró en la casa, y se dirigió a la cocina, pero allí no había nadie... así que siguió corriendo.

Battousai detuvo su avance un segundo, pero sólo uno, al sentir una acumulación de _Ki _que provenía del exterior, concretamente de una edificación contigua, que tenía todo el aspecto de ser el Dojo. Encontró uno de los ventanales abiertos y salió por él rápidamente, para plantarse en la entrada del Dojo, abierta de par en par, que le permitía ver lo que ocurría en el interior: dos individuos, que portaban el emblema de Aizu y que tenían a las mujeres acorraladas en una esquina, amenazándolas con sendas espadas para que revelaran algún tipo de información. Battousai, en apenas décimas de segundo procesó dos posibles alternativas, atacar y arriesgarse a fallar y herir a alguna de las presentes o hablar para distraerles y permitirles huir a las chicas mientras se concentraban en él. Finalmente, se decantó por la segunda.

Subió lentamente los escalones, mientras decía, aún más lentamente:

-Apartaos de ellas.

Kaoru, que reconoció al instante la voz de Battousai, se giró hacia él y sonrió de alegría al saber que ya estaban salvadas.

Los asaltantes, sorprendidos porque alguien hubiera conseguido entrar, se giraron y se encontraron con un joven, de unos catorce años, con el cabello rojo y una fea cicatriz que les miraba amenazadoramente con sus ojos ambarinos. Battousai siguió avanzando, hasta que uno de los dos asaltantes, confiado por el aspecto del chaval, dio un paso al frente y desenvainó, retando al pelirrojo, que avanzó unos pasos más, hasta estar a unos 3 metros de su contrincante y ponerse en guardia _battou_.

Aprovechando la idea de Kenshin, Megumi le pidió silencio a las niñas y haciendo el menor ruido posible, comenzaron a gatear a espaldas del asaltante indeseado y, cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia de él, Megumi cogió a las tres niñas en sus brazos y corrió hasta situarse a la espalda de Kenshin, quien aún no se había movido de su sitio. Cuando se situaron tras él, prefirió hacer una última advertencia, antes de mancillar un Dojo con sangre.

-Idos. No lo repetiré.

Kenshin les dio tres segundos de tiempo, pero como lo único que hicieron fue llevar las manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas, dedujo que no habían tenido en cuenta su proposición y se lanzó contra ellos a toda velocidad.

En menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear, ya estaba frente a uno de ellos y en otro parpadeo, le había golpeado en el estómago y le había lanzado a la otra esquina de la habitación, dejándolo inconsciente.

Su compañero estaba paralizado y no podía moverse, así que para Battousai fue fácil llegar hasta su altura, pero jamás imaginó que su rival pudiera tener la rapidez suficiente como para detener su golpe e intentar un contraataque ante la perplejidad de Kenshin, que recibió un testarazo en la frente y salió despedido hacia atrás, apenas unos centímetros.

Su rival, creyendo que ya era suyo, saltó hacia delante, con su _katana _alzada y golpeó hacia abajo, pero su _katana _ni siquiera llegó a acercarse al suelo, pues Kenshin, que se había movido y ahora estaba a su lado, le había asestado un certero golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente también.

-Megumi, te importaría ir a avisar a Sano y Yahiko de que me vendría bien una ayuda para cargar a éstos tipos, por favor?

-Claro...

-Tranquila, yo me quedaré aquí y cuidaré de ellas.

Megumi salió, dejando a los dos asaltantes atados junto a un árbol y a Battousai y las niñas en la casa.

Ni Sasume ni Ayame hablaban, pero sin embargo, Kaoru estaba maravillada por la fuerza del pelirrojo y no paraba de preguntarle cosas sobre su estilo de lucha y cuánto tiempo llevaba practicando, hasta que, cuando Kenshin calculó que Megumi debía estar a punto de llegar, fue él quien preguntó:

-Tu padre no se llamará Kojiro Kamiya, verdad?

-Pues sí...

En ese momento Kenshin se dio cuenta de que ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber y al notar el _ki _de Sano y Yahiko acercándose, le dijo a la pequeña:

-En ese caso, ven conmigo, por favor.

Salieron juntos hasta fuera y cuando se encontraron a Sano, Ken le dijo:

-Intento de asalto al domicilio de un Oficial y amenaza contra sus familiares. Espero que obtengas la información del mejor modo posible y... déjame al alto para mí, parece ser el que tiene más rango.

Sanosuke y Yahiko entendieron inmediatamente y se dieron la vuelta para comenzar con su tarea, pero al percatarse de que Kenshin iba acompañado por una pequeña, volvieron a girarse y miraron alternativamente a Kenshin y la niña, buscando algún parecido físico que explicara por qué Battousai trataba educadamente a una extraña, ya que aquella educación de un asesino como él hacia alguien, sólo lo explicaba la familia, o un hijo secreto, hasta que, tras un minuto de análisis visual, fueron conscientes de que Kenshin tenía 15 años y la pequeña aparentaba unos 5, así que era muy difícil que hubiera tenido un hijo con diez años y se decidieron por hacer la pregunta del millón:

-Oye, Ken... quién es esa niña?

Battousai no les respondió como ellos esperaban, con un "nadie", sino que les dijo un dato sorprendente:

-Kaoru Kamiya. Y nos vamos ya.

La aupó y la colocó en su regazo:

-Vamos a tomar un atajo, así que agárrate fuerte.

La pequeña cerró los ojos y apretó el _gi _de Battousai entre sus manos, mientras que él la agarraba fuertemente entre sus poderosos brazos.

-Tiene suerte la pequeña. Muchas chicas de la posada desearían ir así con él- murmuró Megumi, a quien le encantaba chismorrear con las chicas de la posada de su novio.

Pero a mitad del comentario, Kenshin ya estaba saltando de tejado en tejado, como si fuera un ninja, dirigiéndose hacia el cuartel general en la ciudad, esperando aclarara rápidamente la situación, explicándosela a su jefe y exigiéndole explicaciones, pues si alguien sabía de que iba aquello, tenía que ser su jefe, el mandamás de Choushuu, el temible Kogoro Katsura.

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenas, qué tal?

Ya lo han podido ustedes comprobar, Kenshin sabe algo acerca de Kaoru y debe ser algo importante, pero no les puedo decir aún lo que es, sólo puedo decir que será una de las primeras claves de la historia.

Respecto a los otros fics, me gustaría poder subir mañana el segundo de "Atravesando la Luz Blanca", que es como ve Tomoe el deterioro de su relación con Kenshin hasta el fatídico final que relato en el primer capítulo y respecto a "El Protector", ahora mismo estoy pre-escribiendo el cap, con la reaparición de Anji y Aoshi y la más que posible inclusión de las dos escenas que aún faltan para que pueda comenzar la venganza de Kenshin y "Roku Tomodachi-ra", estoy teniendo problemas para traducir algunas cosas, pues van muy rápido, así que me estoy bajando el cap en español, supongo que en dos semanas tendré subido el cap. Por último, estoy escribiendo una Segunda Versión de La Fiesta, más extensa y explícita, porque según parece les pareció que ocurría muy rápido en la primera y tienen razón, sólo que una cosa... dudo que hubiera podido poner más cosas en tres caras de folio...

Aparte de ello, ya he empezado el Bachillerato y, sinceramente, es un rollazo, ya veremos que tal me sale, mientras que en la esgrima está mejor la cosa, porque estoy empezando a tirar en Espada y, según lo que me han dicho, voy bien, así que... ya veré si me consigo meter en algún campeontao de España, aunque ya os comentaré más adelante y, por último, la guitarra. Estoy súper emocionado, porque he aprendido a tocar With or Without You y casi me sé Miracle Drug, ambas de U2, mientras estoy empezando con Giving Up, de Silverstein y Sweet Home Alhabama, de Lynrd Skynyrd, ya mismo monto un concierto XD.

Ahora, a los Reviews.

**gabyhyatt: **Pues muchas gracias por el review y los comentarios y sí, es un AU. Kao es niña, Meg adulta, Ken tiene 15, Sano 19 (igual que Meg) y Yahiko 17.

**Satsuki Haru: **Pues muchas gracias por este review. La idea es que Ken sí, se quede con Kao, pero cuando ya haya entrado la Era Meiji y eso, así que aún queda y también que aparezca Tomoe, sólo que al final las cosas no serán como en el anime. Pero eso son sólo suposiciones, así que... de momento no puedo asegurar nada. Por último... me parece que no ha sido la actualización más rápida del mundo, lo siento.

**Karasu no Hime: **Pues muchas gracias por la sugerencia. En este capítulo he intentado hacer los tiempos más lentos y me gustaría que me comentaras ese aspecto, para poder seguir mejorando, muchas gracias

**Monika-Dono: **Decapitarme? Noooo! Eso no mola, porque si no tengo cabeza, no tengo cerebro, si no hay cerebro, no hay fics y si no hay fics, no hay entretenimiento... Bueno, usaré la cabeza de repuesto XD (Chiste verde). Siento no ser el actualizador más rápido del mundo, pero espero que aún así te gusten los caps que he subido recinentemente. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Purple: **Pues muchas gracias por este review, y espero que este capítulo haya resuelto un poco la intriga, a pesar de plantear nuevos interrogantes.

**Maat Sejmet: **Jeje, ya los tienes un poco unidos, pero recuerda que ahora mismo es pedofilia... así que todavía quedan bastantes caps hasta que los una más. Muchísimas gracias por todo y éste ha sido más largo, no el más largo del mundo, pero espero que te haya entretenido más, y si no, te lees las notas de Autor, que tampoco pasa nada, jeje. Muchas gracias por todo, otra vez.

**Lazara: **Siento haber tardado casi dos meses en actualizar... espero que te guste también y muchas gracias por todo.

Se despide hasta la próxima  
Con "Smashed Into Pieces" de fondo  
michel 8 8 8  
(Conocido en otros Universos como Mi-Kun)


	4. Revelaciones y asignaciones

**_Revelaciones y asignaciones_**

Kaoru seguía agarrada fuertemente a Battousai, quien también hacía fuerza por retenerla, mientras seguía avanzando de tejado en tejado sin notar ningún tipo de cansancio, a pesar de que apenas había descansado desde la pelea del día anterior.

Siguió avanzando durante unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente llegué a su destino. Bajó a Kaoru y la guió cogiéndola de la mano, hasta el interior del recinto, donde una mujer saludó a Kenshin nada más verle:

-Buenos días, señor Himura

-Buenos días, Tae-san

Cuando el movimiento de Kenshin al saludar, permitió a la mujer ver a Kaoru, por poco da un grito, pero consiguió taparse la boca a tiempo.

Battousai, que ya se temía los rumores respecto a Kaoru, su paternidad y la más que posible invención de una madre falsa para la niña, prefirió cortar de raíz el tema ante la fábrica de chismes de Choushuu.

-No es mi hija, es la hija de Kojiro.

-La hija de... "ese" Kojiro?- preguntó ella, incrédula.

-Sí. Puede decirme donde está Katsura-san?

-Está reunido con Izuka-san desde hace casi una hora en la sala "Cerezo".

-_Arigatô gozaimasu._

Kenshin y Kaoru partieron hacia la sala. Mientras se dirigían hacia allí, Kenshin pudo escuchar como Tae ya estaba hablando con Yumi y Yuki, las cocineras, sobre la invitada de Battousai.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una sala cerrada, que Kenshin tardó poco en abrir y realizó una respetuosa reverencia hacia alguien que estaba en el extremo opuesto de la sala, al que Kenshin saludó como Katsura-san y a quien Kaoru no podía identificar. Normal, si tenemos en cuenta que estaba escondida detrás del hakama de Battousai después de que todas las criadas se la quedaran mirando con curiosidad y cuchichearan su nombre por lo bajo.

-Himura, qué tal el trabajo de ayer?

Kenshin entró en la sala y se arrodilló, mientras Kaoru seguía escondida detrás de él, mostrando apenas unos mechones de pelo.

-No pareces herido – comentó alguien que estaba a la derecha de Kenshin.

-No, fue un trabajo bastante sencillo, pero no he venido a hablar de eso precisamente, señor Katsura. Me temo que hubo un ligero contratiempo...

Mientras Kenshin hablaba, Izuka se percató de que algo se movía detrás de él así que ladeó la cabeza y vio a una Kaoru que temblaba de pies a cabeza, escondida detrás del peligroso asesino y estuvo a punto de gritar, de no ser porque una de las sirvientas que estaba junto a él le tapó la boca y le susurró algo al oído, con lo que Izuka sí que gritó, interrumpiendo a Kenshin

-CÓMO QUE TIENES UNA HIJA!!!!??

-(Mierda- pensó Kenshin, cerrando los ojos- sí que ha tardado poco en cambiar y distribuir la historia…)

-Tranquilízate, Izuka- cuando la respiración del samurái volvió a ser normal, Katsura continuó- Himura, por favor, explícalo.

-Como iba diciendo, Katsura-san, surgió un ligero contratiempo: alguien me vio.

-No será esa niña, no?

-Así es. Verá, Katsura-san, esta niña no es una niña cualquiera. Kaoru...- se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano a la pequeña, en un gesto tranquilizador, para que se arrodillara a su lado- Es Kaoru Kamiya, Katsura-san, la hija de Kojiro-san... (No mi hija- iba a añadir, pero prefirió callárselo)

Tanto Izuka como las sirvientas se sorprendieron, pues aquella no era la historia que habían oído, mientras que Katsura, si se había sorprendido, no lo demostró y continuó con la misma expresión hasta que sonrió levemente, para tranquilizar a la pequeña y le preguntó:

-Cuántos años tienes, Kaoru?

-Em...- la pequeña, que aún no se había acostumbrado a la situación miró a Kenshin en busca de aprobación y al ver que él asentía, contestó- 5.

-Vaya. Ikumatsu, por favor, hazte cargo de la niña.

La geisha que estaba junto a él se levantó y le ofreció una mano a la pequeña que se acercó más a Kenshin, asustada, e iba a abrazarse a él, cuando Katsura habló:

-Tranquila, Kenshin baja enseguida, mientras, Ikumatsu te enseñará unos juegos muy entretenidos.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin y esté le sonrió y asintió, así que se fue junto a Ikumatsu, mientras ésta le preguntaba por sus flores favoritas.

-Y...

-Vive sola en el Dojo de Kojiro y según parece suelen visitarla un doctor, unas amigas y la compañera de Sanosuke, Megumi.

-Mmm... entiendo- Katsura meditó un segundo y preguntó- Estás seguro de que vive sola?

-Sí, Katsura-san. Salvo su habitación y la cocina, todo está lleno de polvo, pero muy poco, así que seguramente no lleve más de 1 mes en esa situación... cuando la esposa de Kojiro murió, Katsura-san.

-Mmm... en ese caso... lo mejor sería que estuviera con nosotros.

-Perdón, señor?

-Sí, Himura. Piénsalo. Kojiro ha hecho mucho daño al Bakufu en general y al Shinsengumi en particular, en el momento en el que cualquiera de ellos se entere de la existencia de esta niña...

Katsura dejó la frase en el aire, para que Kenshin pensara en todas las posibles variantes... lo cual hizo Kenshin rápidamente y ello se notó en su rostro, que pasó a mostrar una muy visible preocupación. Apenas conocía a la niña desde el día anterior y, a pesar de que se había entrenado en los últimos meses para evitar sentir sentimientos como el afecto o el cariño, no pudo evitar un arranque protector hacia aquella personita de dulce sonrisa y mirada reconfortante, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él.

-Entiendo.

-Y creo que, teniendo en cuenta la amenaza que se cierne sobre ella, lo mejor sería que estuviera contigo, al menos, hasta que le encontremos algún lugar más seguro, aquí, en Kyoto o en Choushuu.

-De acuerdo, Katsura-san

-Mm... qué extraño...- murmuró Katsura

-Cómo dice?

-Nada, son sólo cosas mías. Llévala mañana a su casa a que recoja lo que necesite y de mientras, acomódala como puedas.

-Sí señor, pero, si no le importa, me gustaría poder ir hoy. Sería lo mejor para ella.

Katsura, asombrado aún porque Kenshin tratara con cariño a un desconocido, aunque fuera una niña, se sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que Kenshin había pensado en lo mejor para otra persona... quizás el chico aún tuviera salvación, después de todo.

-De acuerdo- contestó el líder de Choushuu

Battousai realizó una reverencia y salió de la sala, para dirigirse directamente a la habitación contigua , donde Ikumatsu estaría entreteniendo a Kaoru. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y entró.

-Kaoru, nos vamos ya.

-_Hai_- respondió la pequeña, que miró a Ikumatsu y volvió a mirar a Kenshin para preguntarle- Volveremos?

-Sí, tranquila.

Cuando la niña estuvo a su lado, realizó una reverencia, a modo de despedida

-_Ikumatsu-san_

Y la Geisha le devolvió la reverencia

-_Himura-san_

Acto seguido, salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras, mientras Kenshin pensaba en cómo se las iba a arreglar ahora que también tendría que cuidar de la niña... le pediría ayuda a Yahiko, porque Sanosuke...no era precisamente un ejemplo a seguir por una niña de 5 años.

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta, Kenshin vio como Sanosuke y Yahiko entraban, seguidos de unos cuantos hombres más y acompañados por dos prisioneros, así que se acercó a un compañero y le dijo:

-Hidé, tú sabes donde está el Dojo de Kojiro, verdad?

-Hmm...sí

-Bien, te importaría llevar allí a esta niña y que recoja lo que necesite?

-Por qué?- interrumpió la pequeña, tirando del hakama de Battousai

Kenshin se agachó y le contestó:

-Verás, es que, como me dijiste que tu papi no estaba, es mejor que te quedes conmigo hasta que vuelva,, verdad?

-Síí

Kenshin se giró hacia Hidé y le dijo:

-Cuida de ella, Hidé, es la hija de Kojiro-san

-Eehh... sí, Himura-san

Kaoru se fue con el joven samurái y ambos partieron hacia el Dojo Kamiya, mientras Kenshin se dirigía hacia sus amigos, que al verle, se le adelantaron y le indicaron que se dirigiera al calabozo subterráneo número dos, donde se encontraba el preso a quien él quería interrogar.

Recorrió el corredor hasta que llegó a la segunda puerta, ante la cual se paró, inspiró fuertemente y espiró, no para relajarse, sino para concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en la habitación, dignando a su ocupante con una letal mirada ambarina.

Durante un segundo barajó dos opciones, dar un rodeo o ir directamente al grano.

-Qué hacías en el Dojo Kamiya?- finalmente, optó por ir al grano

El prisionero esperó y cuando vio impaciencia en los ojos del Hittokiri, le contestó:

-Y tú? Qué hacías allí?

Kenshin sonrió, "Así que es un graciosillo..." se dijo

Kenshin cerró la puerta, para dejar la habitación en la oscuridad absoluta y comenzó a moverse sin hacer ruido hacia el prisionero, hablando hacia las paredes, para crear un efecto sonoro y que pareciera que estaba en otro sitio.

-Dime, qué hacías en el Dojo Kamiya...

-Y tú...

No pudo acabar, porque Battousai le había dado un puñetazo que había acabado con dos de sus muelas en el suelo. Kenshin se movió y siguió hablando hacia las paredes

-Dímelo... o será peor.

-Respóndeme tú primero.

Ésta vez, el wakizashi de Kenshin se clavó en la palma de su mano. El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar.

Mientras tanto, fuera, Sanosuke y Yahiko jugaban al ajedrez chino, ignorando los gritos, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a los "métodos" de Kenshin.

-Habla...- susurró Kenshin al oído del prisionero, usando el tono más glacial que jamás se había oído.

Sin embargo, el acompañante de Battousai no hablaba y ya había dejado de gritar e intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Al ver que no hablaba, Kenshin giró la empuñadura de la _katana,_ girando también la hoja y destrozándole la mano derecha completamente.

Ésta vez, el grito fue mucho más agudo y largo que el anterior y fue seguido de una serie de maldiciones hacia Kenshin.

-Creo que te convendría hablar... si no quieres perder también la izquierda...

-Cuida de tu bebé, hittokiri

Battousai se echó hacia atrás sin comprender

-... espero que haya vuelto a casa.

-Qué dices!!??

-Somos del Shinsengumi, jeje... y la división del señor Genzaburo está esperando noticias nuestras...

-_Kuso..._

Kenshin golpeó por despecho al hombre y extrajo rápidamente el wakizashi para salir a toda velocidad de allí. Cuando pasó las escaleras vio oyó como Sanosuke y Yahiko también le seguían.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que, si iba siguiendo las calles tardaría demasiado, se subió de un salto al tejado de un restaurante y comenzó a avanzar de tejado en tejado hasta que llegó a la calle inmediatamente anterior al Dojo, bajó a la calle y salió por la esquina, para volver a correr hasta la puerta y detenerse completamente.

-No puede ser...

**Notas del Autor:** Eyy, he vuelto.

Lo primero, pedir disculpas por la tardanza, de verdad que lo siento, pero entre castigos, virus, otras tareas y bloqueos, apenas he tenido tiempo como para acabar el capítulo dignamente y desearos a todos un muy feliz año nuevo. Espero que sea igual o mejor que este año que acabó.

Ya veis que la cosa va avanzando. Qué habrá pasado? Han secuestrado a Kaoru? Ha aparecido el genio luchador de Hidé y ha acabado con todos? Ya veremos...

Aparte de esto, me gustaría agradecer sinceramente los reviews de **gabihyatt, Mei Fanel y Okashira janet. **Respecto a la pregunta de por qué se llama "Derrotado", es porque el principio del fic viene del videoclip de la canción "Derrotado", de Savia, que me gusta bastante y que recomiendo.

Antes de irme, me gustaría comunicaros que espero tener en breve el cap de "Atravesando la luz blanca" y el siguiente de "El Protector", pero, mientras tanto, me gustaría que leyérais mi one-shot "Ciego como un murciélago", basado en la excelente canción de "Blind As A bat", del más que excelente nuevo disco de Meat Loaf y, además, espero tener lista pronto la adaptación de unos libros.

Muchas gracias.

Con esto y un bizcocho  
se despide  
michel 8 8 8


End file.
